Of Toa and hero's
by Playing.with.FireFlys
Summary: Koopaka thought having a brother would be fun. He enjoyed having Onua around.  But then came Tahu...and Pohatu, and Gali, and Lewa...and a now group of kids that claim they escaped from a Factory.       Ties in with Hero Factory, DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. The Call

This story has both Bionicle and Hero Factory.

If you do not like Hero Factory I suggest you find a different story. Don't bother with bombing me with reviews on how much to hate Hero Factory. I wont even read them, because you know what…..I don't really give a damn.

Sorry Hero Factory fans, but I had to put that. You know how stupid people are. XD

Enjoy!

The Phone Call~

It was well past his lunch break when the phone rang.

Sighing with an uneasy feeling, the 23 year old ran his fingers through his white hair, taking a long breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Koopaka! Where are you!'

"Im at work."

"You need to come home!"

The small voice on the other end shouted.

Koopaka Nuva blinked turning away from the many docters and workers that were around him. All enjoying their break and lunch.

"Gali, sweetie, calm down and tell me whats wrong."

"Lewa got into the sugar jar and is now running around the house!"

Koopaka closed his eyes shut tight in frustration. The things he had to put up with!

"Gali, where is Tahu?"

"I don't know. He ran off a while ago."

Gali's small voice was quiet now, no longer rushed and worried. Fact was, the girl didn't know what to do. She was left home with her three brothers, while Koopaka and Onua, the second oldest, where working. Things always like this happened at the Nuva household, and she was fed up with it! Almost as fed up as Koopaka.

Almost….

"Alright Gali you sit tight Im on my way."

He cursed to himself slamming the cell phone shut. Of all the days!

0o0o00o0o0o

Koopaka came up from the sidewalk approaching the big, but run down Victorian house he and his brothers and sister called home.

Grumbling to himself, the young man carried his work bags and thrust them on the poarch, were Gali was standing.

"Where did he go?'

The girl pushed a lock of her honey brown hair back.

" He went that-a-way."

Her skinny arm flew out to point down the road with her finger.

Koopaka grumbled again pulling his jacket off.

"He's going to be in trouble again,…isn't he?'

Her voice was so small now, the worry back on her face. She looked up at her brother with her blue eyes.

Koopaka sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Just get inside, ok?"

And he left her standing on the porch.

O0o0o0o0

Gali grumbled pacing back and forth across the messy living room. Her fists where clenched tight, and her long hair swung back and forth.

"Chill out." Said Pohatu.

"You know how Koopaka gets."

She shot a look at her brother, who was tossing a baseball back and forth with his hands.

The brown haird boy shrugged.

"What?"

Gali just shook her head sitting down on the floor with her arms crossed.

"You are nuts. All of you."

Pohatu blinked taken back.

"_All us of_? Yeah, maybe _some_ of us,"

He glanced over at Lewa, who was passed out on a chair from all the suger.

"But not all of us."

She sighed rubbing her hands over her arms glancing at the clock. It was already 4:30.

"I just hope he is alright."

Pohatu looked out the window at the now setting sun.

"Me to."

O0o0o0

Koopaka cursed to himself.

It was getting late. He had left work early for the second time this week. He was going to loose his job he knew. And it wouldn't be good. Not al all. Koopaka worked as an asestant doctor at the towns local hospital. He helped people. That was all he was good at. If he lost this job he knew he was never going to find a new one.

He fallowed the rail road tracks that led into the woods near the abandoned part of the town. The tracks were rusty and weeds had grown through them. Up ahead was a broken down train car, thrown to the side, its wheels missing. The car wasn't big and had many holes torn throught it, _most likely from the rust_, Koopaka thought. It wasn't the best to see, nor the best place to hang in, but Koopaka went over to it anyway, getting down on his knees to look inside. There he saw his younger brother, sitting cramped in the old train car.

'What the hell do you think your doing?"

The boy pouted, arms across his chest.

"Your not the boss of me."

"Damnitt Tahu!" Koopaka growled slamming his fist to the car.

The metal let out a loud baaaanngggg, as Koopaka gritted his teeth.

"When are you going to grow up? Your 13 years old for Manta Nui's sake!"

Tahu's head shot towards Koopaka, his eyes burning red, almost like fire.

"I _am_ grown up!"

He shouted.

"And I don't kneed you to tell me what to do! You don't know what its like at home! You just run off to work leaving me to watch the rest of us! And Im sick of it! I just want to be a kid!"

Koopaka never lost his cool.

Never.

He was the type to take things in and swallow them as it was nothing.

As they were _nothing_.

But not this time.

This time Tahu had gotten to him. He had reached a point with him where he could swallow no longer.

"Y-you think I don't know what it's like?"

He said cooldly.

And before his brother could answer, Koopaka had his hands around Tahu's hair and pulled him out. With a scream of protest, Tahu kicked, thrashing out at his brother.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

The young boy kicked and punched at his older brother. But Koopaka was stronger and had Tahu in his arms swigging the boy over his shoulder, his head daggling near Koopak'a back, as Koopaka held onto his feet.

"Let go!"

"You want to be a kid so badly?"

"I said let go!"

"Then I will treat you like one!"

And with that, Koopaka walked off into the sunset, hauling the screaming Tahu with him.


	2. Someone at the door

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling! And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly!  
>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last!"<p>

"SHUT UP LEWA!"

"CAN IT!"

"Can't you hear my heart beat so! I can't let you go!"

"SHUDD-UP!"

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!"

"I want you in my-ACK!"

Tahu got up grabbing the still sugar high brother, and wrapped his hands around the boys mouth. Lewa blinked sleepily, his song turning into soft mumbles under his brothers grip.

"Ahhh, thank you!" Pohatu said. "Id thought he would never shut up!"

Gali, who had her hands over her ears, looked out the window.

"Hey guys! Onua's home!"

"Yes!" Pohatu screamed, getting up from his place on the floor, and running over to the door.

"Tahu," koopaka said, glancing up from his book. "Let Lewa go."

Tahu, who was still mad at Koopaka, grumbled before letting Lewa go. Lewa slid backwards, now lying on his back his messy blond hair covering most of his face.

Seconds later, Onua arrived carrying bags filled with bird seed and tools. He had just come back from working at the flower shop down the street.

"Onua!" Pohatu shouted, rushing over to his brothers side. "Need any help?"

The young man only smiled. "No, these bags are really heavy, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"But I can-"

"Koopaka," Onua said, not hearing Pohatu. "Did you start making dinner?'

Koopaka looked up from the book he was reading, and lifted his eyebrow.

"Dinner? Its only 5:30."

Onua placed the bags of bird seed down on the kitchen table, his face filled with worry.

"Didn't I tell you? is coming over for dinner tonight."

Gali, Pohatu, and Tahu exchanged looks. Vakama was an elder man who lived only a few blocks down. He had a wife named Nokama, and many brothers just like they did. was a really nice man who always cheeked up on the Nuva kids, and helped them out when they were short on food or money.

Onua sighed running his fingers through his jet black hair. "You know what, I was in such I rush this morning, I must have forgot to tell you. Here, Ill go to the store and get dinner, can you guys clean the house up?"

Koopaka noded, his nose still in his book.

Onua slowly shook his head. Koopaka loved books. He remembered when they were still little, Onua only 3 and Koopaka 5. He had read to Onua every night. Not just books, but magazines and from news papers. Anything Koopaka could get his hands on, he would read.

Onua turned to the kids. "Gali, would you like to help me pick out dinner?"

The young girl smiled getting up. "Sure!"

Pohatu looked down as Onua helped Gali get her shoe's and coat on. True it was the middle of summer, but Onua always had this over protective thing towards Gali. Something he wished Onua would give him.

"Ill come to."

Onua looked surprised at his sports loving brother.

"Ummm…sure. You can come if you want."

Grinning, Pohatu got up, joining his brother and sister at the door.

"We wont be long."

And with that, half the household was gone. That only left Koopaka, Tahu and Lewa.

"Soooo…." Tahu said breaking the silence. "Lewa, want to build something with the lego's?"

The blond boys face lit up as he snapped up from the floor. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"No." Koopaka said getting up. "You two are going to clean the house."

Tahu frowned. "And what are you gonna be doing?"

"I.., " said the white haired boy, getting up, " Am going to look for a job, after you made me loose my last one." He said bitterly before disappearing into his room.

Tahu snorted, turning to Lewa. "You herd him," He said getting up and sat on the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table. "Clean up."

Lewa frowned. "You have to help to!"

Tahu sighed, picking up a magazine, and tossing it to the side. "There. Iv cleaned my mess." He nodded towards Lewa and his pile of toys and lego bricks.

The younger brother pouted.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

O0o0o0o0o0

"Ok," Onua said looking at his list. We need five cans of tomatoes, and some celery." He looked down at Pohatu and Gali. "Can you two get the tomatoes for me?'

Gali noded, taking her brothers hand. "Sure.'

The two walked off into the vegetable section of the store.

"Do you know where the tomatoes are?'

Gali looked around and finally spotted them.

"Over there."

She said, pointing to the large table, where cans and cans of tomatoes were stocked.

"It looks like a pyramid."

"Ah-huh…" Pohatu mumbled, not really interested.

Gali went out to reach a can.

"What are you doing?"

She bliked. "Just getting the cans for Onua."

Pohatu shook his head. "No, they are to heavy for you. Ill get them.

"What?" Gali snapped. "They are just cans! I may be a girl but Im not helpless!" She folded her arms turning her head away.

He just shook his head grabbing a can from the bottom of the stack.

Gali looked up, her eyes wide with fear. "Hey Pohatu! Wait-!"

To late.

The tower of cans swayed, before crashing to the floor with loud metal clunks and bangs.

O0o0o0o0o

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girl friend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one!"

"LEWA!" Tahu roared from dusting the walls. "How many times do I gotta tell you? YOU CANT SING!

Lewa looked up from arranging Onua's DVD collection.

"No way Tahu. You are just jalousie."

The red haired boy was about to say something when there was a nock at the door.

"Wow, are they home already?'

"No." Tahu said peering out the window. Out side was a man dressed in a fancy suit and holding a brief case. Vakama had warn them about these people. Should he get Koopaka? No. Koopaka wanted him to be responsible, so responsible he was going to be.

"Lewa go in the kitchen."

"But-"

"Go in the kitchen and stay in there till I tell you to come out!"

The younger boy blinked, his lime green eyes watery. He nodded getting up.

"Tahu?'

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

The red head turned facing his little brother and smiled. Yeah, Lewa was a big pain in the neck, but he loved him. And Monta Nui be dammed if someone tried to take him away!

"I will Lewa. Now go."

The small boy turned dashing into the kitchen.

Tahu took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing…_


	3. Not what it seems

Ever so slowly, Tahu opened the door, just a crack, so his head was poking out. In front of him stood an unusually tall skinny man with glowing red eyes. He looked down smiling at Tahu with yellow pointy teeth.

"Eeh...can I help you?"

"Oh yes," said the man, smoke erupting from his lips. "I was just in town and I thought I'd drop by. I've lost something you see. Something _very _important."

Unsure on exactly what to do, Tahu noded his head.

"Um...well ok. Whatever you're looking for, Im pretty sure we don't have it...so ahh...have a nice day."

He went to close the door but the man stopped it with his foot.

"Hey!"

"Now, now," Said the man. "Don't get to feisty child. Iv came a long way you see, and I do not intend to leave anytime soon."

Tahu sighed, scowling at the man.

"You still didn't tell me what your looking for."

"Oh of coarse!" The man said, more smoke puffing out of him, making Tahu cough. "I work at a big factory. I was doing some..._experiments_, when some of my...uh...assistances got out."

He grinned, sharp teeth gleaming at Tahu.

"Tell me," The man sneered, getting closer. "Have you seen any children around here? Or anyone with this on there skin?"

He held up a peace of paper that had a big green H on it. The H was in a circle making it look like a symbol.

But Tahu wasn't fooled. No sir! he had watched way to many cop shows!

"Yea, before I start answering your questions I'm gonna need to see some I.D."

The man scowled, his face twisting in anger. It looked as if he was gonging to strangle Tahu, but then he took a breath and smiled.

"Ah, smart little boy aren't you now? No matter, here."

He fumbled in his pocket taking out a card, handing it to Tahu. He took the card reading it...

**Sidorack.**

**Creator and founder of the Hoard Factory.**

_Well that explains the H._ Tahu thought.

"Sorry," The boy said, handing Sidorack back the card. "But we don't have any factory workers here. Nor are we interested in any Hoard."

_Whatever that means. _He finished silently to himself.

"So ah...bye."

Sidorack opend his mouth to say something when Tahu successfully locked the door. Furious, Sidorack turned stomping off the porch, his mouth steaming with smoke. "Little Brat!" 

He walked out into the street over to a black shiny car getting in. He sat down in the back seat.

"So," A female voice hissed. "How did it go? Did you find them?"

"No Roodaka." He mumbled folding his arms. "I did not find them, but that kid seemed very suspicious to me."

"Then we must keep a close watch on them." Roodaka hissed, her shiny black lips and green eyes glowing agents her long black hair.

"HMPH!" Sidorack spat. "DRIVE!"

The small man in the drivers seat smiled. "Yesss my king." He looked up from under his hat that was covering most of his face. If it wasn't for the hat, or of the cars tinted windows, someone might of saw the his six spider like eyes. But of coarse...no one did.

o0o0o

Tahu let out a sigh of relief, as he leaned agents' the door.

That man was crazy!

But he was gone now.

And that was that.

"Lewa! You can come out now!"

The little blond padded out from the kitchen, his green eyes big and round.

"I thought he would never leave! What did he want anyway?"

"Im not sure." Tahu said honestly. "He said something about a... factory?"

Lewa was taken back. "A Factory? That's weird."

"Yeah." Tahu mumbled lost in thought.

Lewa was silent for a moment, before slowly saying, "You think we should tell koopaka?'

Tahu frowned. _No_. He did not want to tell Koopaka! Koopaka didn't need to know everything! Besides, he had handled it by himself! Without Koopaka's help! But then again...yeah, Lewa was right. koopaka did have a right to know who came to their house.

"Yes Lewa. Lets go tell him."

Before the boys could do so though, the door burst opened raveling the most weirdest thing the two boys have ever saw in there young lives!

In came Onua, stomping madly across the room hualing bags and bags of canned tomatoes. It was also at that moment when Koopaka emerged from his room, yawning and stretching his arm, but stopped seeing Onua.

"So it does live." Tahu mumbled.

Ignoring the comment Koopaka blinked from under his glasses.

"Uh...Onua. What happened?"

"ASK THEM!" Onua roared tossing the bags on the kitchen table, and spinning towards the door, pointing a bulky finger at Pohatu and Gali.

The twin kids stepped in. Both covered with tomato juice.

Both Tahu and Lewa couldn't hold their laughter.

"Uhhh...yeah...about thaaaaat..." Pohatu mumbled.

But Onua held his hands up. "Save it! I don't care! All I know is that Vakama is going to be here at any moment, and all I have to cook for him is a bunch of tomatoes!"

"Why tomatoes?" Lewa said, after he was done laughing.

"_Beacuse_..." Onua hissed through his teeth. "You _break_ it, you _buy_ it."

Both Gali and Pohatu looked down.

Koopaka sighed.

"You two, get cleaned up. You to Onua. Ill cook up a quick dinner."

Onua nodded going to his room.

"You two," Koopaka said, nodding towards Lewa and Tahu. "Help me open the cans. were gonna cook up a hell up a lot of tomato soup tonight." Koopaka winked smiling. Tahu smiled back. It was every rare that his brother smiled, and though he would never admit it, he really enjoyed being with Koopaka. Especially when he was in his good moods. That was probably the reason why he forgot to tell him about Sidorack. Or maybe it just slipped his mind. But the real rational reason would be that, out of the whole Nuva family...Tahu and Lewa were the most bone headed. XD

o0o0o0o0o

Stormer shuddered. His body was numb. It was cold. He couldn't move. Ever so slowly, the 20 year old boy opened his eyes looking around. Darkness. Where was he? What happened? After a while of just lying there, Stormer managed to get to his feet gripping his throbbing head. Finding his voice, he weakly shouted, "Von Ness? Thresher? Where are you guys?"

Silence.

His back agents' the wall, Stormer nudged forwards, his bare feet like ice on the cold solid ground. "Bulk? Stringer? Furno? Where are you guys? Thresher?"

He stopped suddenly.

He was no longer standing on ground.

No.

His feet were wet.

Was he in a puddle.

He looked down.

A puddle, yes.

Of water no.

Stormer winced at the red hot blood that covered his feet. Moving forwards, he fallowed the stream of blood over to something huddled in a corner. Adjusting to the darkness, his ice blue eyes grew wide with fear. He knew who that was!

"Thresher!"

Yes in the corner was Thresher. His eyes white, and his stomach ripped open. Blood oozed out of his side, and Stormer could just make out his friends intestines and liver, lying in heap in an ocean of crimson blood.

He didn't know what to do.

All he could do was stand there in shock.

Looking at the gore, the body...the blood...

Then a fly landed on Thresher's lifeless eye.

Then Stormer screamed.


	4. Who are they

Vakama smiled setting his spoon down.

"Well, that soup was delicious. How did you do it Onua?"

The black hair teen blushed.

"Oh it wasn't me , Lewa did most of the cooking. I just got the tomatoes."

"Really?"

"Yea, its true." Kopaka said.

"Lewa I didn't know you could cook."

"We didn't either!" Tahu snorted.

Lewa did his best not to look so proud.

Vakama chuckled, making the rest of the Nuva kids smile. They didn't get many visitors. Heck, the kids never really had any friends! All their lives they looked out for and cared for each other. So it was nice to have Vakama around. Especially for Kopaka. Whenever Vakama came he was able to relax and enjoy his brothers and sister. Somthing he wasn't able to do on a daily basis, with working and watching over everybody all the time. But Onua was a big help, and despite their recent fights, Tahu was to.

The fiery red head was waving his arms around, telling Vakama about how Lewa was able to make the soup after his and Kopaka's many tries and failures. Vakama laughed listening to Tahu and Kopaka smiled. Yes his little fire spitter was growing up.

"This was a wonderful meal children, thank you. But Im sure you have things to attend to and I wouldn't want to hold you up."

"Awww, cant you stay longer?" Lewa whined

"Yes , tell us more of your storys." Gali said.

"Next time sweet Gail, I promise." He stood up rubbing Lewa's hair, making the small child giggle.

Onua and Kopaka got up to help Vakama to the door.

Shortly after Vakama had left and the kitchen was cleaned, Kopaka sat down on his hair in the living room with a sigh. He looked around at his brothers and sister, who were all sprawled out on the couch, with Tahu and Pohatu lying on top of each other on the floor.

"Alright," Kopaka said, unusually cheerful. "What do you guys want to do tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow? Whats tomorrow?" Pohatu said, his head poking out from under Tahu's legs

Kopaka shrugged. "I don't know. It's the summer so there's no school. The flower shop is closed, and in the morning I'm going out to look for a new job, but I should be back early. So…lets do something fun."

Everyone was a bit shocked. Even Onua. Kopaka…doing something…_fun_?

Kopaka frowned. Almost reading their thoughts. "Oh come on guys, don't look so surprised, I like to take it easy to you know." He then looked over to Lewa, who was snuggled up between Gali and Onua.

"Lewa, you really pulled through today, making the soup and all, what do you want to do?"

All eyes turned to the youngest Nuva, who perched his lips, deep in thought.

"Hmmm…I don't know. How about we have a picnic?"

"A picnic! That's a great idea!" Gali sqeeled happly. "We can make lunches!"

"Alright." Kopaka said. "Tomorrow when I get back, we will all go out for a picnic."

"Yes!" Lewa shouted, his fist in the air. "Ah….well, as long as we don't have more tomatoes."

And the whole Nuva household exploded with laughter.

O0o0o0o

It a shame really.

That the laughter wouldn't last.

And that the Nuva children will never get to go on that picnic.

Destiny had other calls for them.

Their duty was of somewhere else.

And the unity of there brotherhood would be tested.

But together they might make it through.

...I said they _might_…..

O0o0o0o0o

Tahu blinked, the early sun catching his eyes. _Was it mourning already?_ No matter. Ever so slowly, Tahu got out of his bed slipping on jeans and a red T-shirt. Careful not to wake his brothers up, Tahu tip toad out into the hall way.

_Sqeeeek…!_

Oh who was he kidding? Tahu could never be stealthy!

Snapping his head around, he turned making sure he woke no one up.

Yes, there was Pohatu, sleeping silently under his baseball blanket. His brown hair all messy from his sleep, making the young boy look even more sweeter and cute as he slept. And Lewa who was sleeping….uh….empty bed? Where was….

"HEY TAHU!"

"LEWA!"

The red head spun around so fast he almost knocked into his younger brother, who was surprisingly, already awake and dressed.

"Lewa!" Tahu hissed closing the door to there bedroom. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I wanted to help you."

Tahu sighed. He took a job as a paper boy, giving out news papers to his black. It was a small job and didn't pay much, but it was a better than nothing. Besides, Kopaka and Onua couldn't make all the money by themselves.

"Alright fine. But you better not get in my way!"

Lewa grinned, lifting his hands up in the air.

"YEAAAAAAH!"

"BE QUIET!"

O0o0o0o0o

"They paved paradise and put up a parkin' lot! With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot! Don't it always seem to go! That you don't know what you got till it's gone! They paved paradise and put up a parking lot!"

"Lewa! What did I say about the singing!"

"Sorry Tahu."

Lewa started to whistle.

Tahu growled.

It was hot out.

He was peddling down the road early in the mourning, hauling a basket of news papers on a rusty old bike. Plus his all to heavy kid brother, who had hitched a ride, standing on the back of the bikes peds, sweaty hands gripping tightly around Tahu's neck.

_Not your best idea Tahu! _

"Lewa," Tahu shouted. "Paper!"

The younger boy smiled reaching over to grab a paper and toss it at the house Tahu rode up to.

"Is that the last one?"

"Yes." _Thank god_!

"Yeay!" Lewa cheered. "Now we can go on our picnic!"

"We have to get home first." Tahu mumbled pulling his bike around onto a dirt road.

Lewa blinked.

"Uhhh…Tahu. Home is the other way."

"I know," Mumbled Tahu, peddling down the path, the bike bumping every now and then from rocks and glass shards. "This is a short cut. I take this route all the time."

Lewa just shrugged his shoulders, his grip more tight on Tahu now that the ride was bumpy.

He began to whistle.

O0o0o0o

"Tahu Im thirsty."

"I know Lewa."

"Tahu my neck hurts."

"Nothing I can do about that Lewa."

"Tahu we passed that Factory already."

"Lewa I…what?"

"That Factory," Lewa said as Tahu came to a complete stop. "We passed it like six times already."

Tahu blinked looking off into the distance. Behind the tall grass and trees was…yes! It was a Factory! Run down, covered with rust, but it was a Factory!

"That's weird. I never saw that place before."

"Tahu are we lost?"

"Hmm…" Tahu mumbled squinting at the Factory. "It looks abandoned. I doubt anyone works there. Still though it must cost a lot of money and…"

It finally hit him.

The Factory,

The man at his door.

The H…wait the H?

Tahu looked closer and sure enough, there it was. A giant green H on the side of the Factory.

"Woah…" He mumbled stepping back. "This is probably what that guy was talking bout! Sid? Sido? Oh what was his name? Hey Lewa, come look….Lewa?"

Tahu spun seeing nothing but an empty bike.

Oh no…he lost his little brother!

"LEWA!"

O0o0o0o0

Lewa Nuva did not like to be board.

_No Sir!_

So when Lewa saw the dragon fly, he had to chase it! Problem was, the dragon didn't want to play. Annoyed at the little boy falling it, and whistling loudly in its small, small ears,… the dragon fly flew away. Now Lewa was in the middle of the woods. And he was all alone.

"Tahu?"

_Scratch…scratch…._

"Tahu is that you?"

_Scratch….scratch…scratch…_

Lewa spun the noise growing louder. Closer. Taller. It was standing right next to him.

"T-Tahu?"

Not Tahu!

Lewa screamed falling backwards, hitting his head on a rock.

O0o0o

Onua just finished making sandwiches when Kopaka came out from his room.

"Find any jobs?'

"No." The white hair boy sighed. Fixing his glasses.

"Don't worry. Im sure you'll find one soon."

"Yea." Kopaka mumbled looking around.

"Its quiet. Where is Lewa?"

"He went out with Tahu to deliver the papers."

Kopaka looked at the clock.

12:30

"Onua,…. Tahu should have been back hours ago…"

Onua looked up fear razing through him.

"Oh…oh god!"

Kopaka ran from the kitchen to the front door.

"Get the others! I know where they are!"

O0o0o0o

Lewa moand.

His head hurt.

He felt warm stuff escape his nose….oh wait….

Lewa's tongue moved across his lips.

Blood.

His hearing was ok though.

He could hear faint voices, speaking in whispers.

Was it Tahu? Or maybe Kopaka? No he herd a girls voice….Gali?

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"I don't know."

Lewa's eyes snapped open.

That was not the voice of his brothers or sister!

His upper body sot up in time to see three children standing over him. Two boys and a girl. All a bit older than he was, except for one.

"Oh look Furno, he's bleeding!" Said the girl with the bright green eyes, and orange hair tied up in a messy pony tail. The tallest of the three looked down at him, his eyes red and fiery, just like Tahu. In fact this boy did look a lot like Tahu. Red spiky hair, a messy face. Only this boys face was covered in dirt and scratches. All three kids looked dirty and beat up. Almost like they have been on the run for their lives.

"Maybe he is sick." The smallest boy said with a lisp. This boy was only younger than Lewa by about a year or to. And like Lewa, this boy had messy golden hair.

"Stay back guys." The red boy said. "You herd what Stormer said! We cant trust anyone."

"But he's _bleeding_!" Cried the girl.

Lewa opend his mouth to say he was fine. But all that came out was…

"Noh, guyz it okaaaay…"

The boy didn't seem to convinced.

"Hey kid. My name is Furno. My friends and I are lost. You seem to be to. So maybe we can help each other."

Lewa noded.

Furno smiled reaching a hand out to help Lewa up.

Lewa went to take it when…

A flash, and red clashed with red. Before anyone could speak, Furno was shoved away by…

"Tahu! Its ok he just-!"

"Get back Lewa!"

"No! Tahu listen!"

But Tahu didn't listen. All he saw was this boy. And his brother. And his little brothers blood. They hurt him! They hurt his little brother! Made him bleed! So now he was going to make them pay!

"No wait. You got it all wrong," Said Furno. "I was just trying to help."

"And who are you?" Tahu spat, still standing in front of Lewa.

"My name is Furno." The boy said. "And this is my sister Breez, and my brother Surge. We were being held captive in a factory, but we managed to escape."

"Did you say a factory?'

Furno nodded.

Putting his fists down Tahu eyed the new comers.

"Was a weird man with red eyes and smelled like smoke there?"

"Yes!" Breez said. "He held us there! He was trying to experiment on us! He was going to turn us into ugly spider creatures!"

"Did he call it a Hoard?"

"Yes!"

Tahu looked to Lewa who nodded.

"Alright guys," Tahu said. "I believe you. Now why don't we get out of here?'

"Argeed." Furno said with relief.

Just as the kids started to go, a rustling sound came near and a man in about his 20's blocked there path, along with two other young men.

Lewa latched onto Tahu.

But Furno and the other kids smiled.

"Stormer! Bulk! Stringer! You guys are ok!"

"Yeah were fine kid." Said the one with the spikey white hair.

"Who's are those guys?' The tall bulky one said.

"Oh, there are friends Bulk."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. They know about Sidorack and his Hoard."

"They do now?" Stormer mumbled folding his arms.

Lewa looked up at Stormer.

Stormer looked at lewa.

Stormer had a scar running through his left eye.

It looked like it hurt.

"What are you looking at?" Stormer snapped.

"Nothing!" Lewa said quickly hiding behind Tahu.

The one named Stringer sighed.

"Come on you to. You better come with us. There is a whole lot of explaining to do."


	5. Names and faces

They sat on top the old train car.

"So," Tahu said slowly breaking a long silence. "You guys escaped the Factory? What were you doing in there anyway?"

"We don't know." Furno said softly. "We just woke up with no memory of who we were and how we got there. The only thing we knew was that we were going to be experimented on."

Lewa looked down his thin legs dangling on the edge of the train car. "That must have been scary. "

"It was." Furno admitted.

"Well," Tahu mumbled. "At least you got out ok."

Furno and Breez glanced at each other. Stringer looked down, Bulk sighed, and Surge played with his thumbs. Stormer frowned looking away.

"Oh," Tahu said. "Oh Im sorry."

"Its ok kid." Stringer said. "You didn't know."

"Yeah," Bulk mumbled not looking to happy. Stringer was going to say something when Stormer spoke up. "Thresher was killed."

"You don't know that…" Stringer put in, but Stormer didn't listen. "He was killed saving me. And I wasn't able to save him in return. Now because of me he's dead and Von Ness is missing."

Furno, Breez, and Surge were silent.

Tahu and Lewa didn't say anything either.

They just watched Stormer as he got up his hands in fists. "Im gonna take a walk." He mumbled over his shoulder.

When Stormer was out of hearing range Stringer sighed. "Be blames himself for what happened."

"Blames himself for everything." Bulk mumbled.

"It wasn't his fault though." Furno said quietly.

"No." Stringer said. "It wasn't."

O0o0oo

Kopaka ran fast fallowed by Onua who pulled Gali and Pohatu with him.

"Kopaka," Gali said softly her voice filled with fear. "Do you think we will find them."

Kopaka smiled sadly turning his head as he ran. "Don't worry Gali. We'll find them." But in his mind Kopaka thought otherwise. With Tahu and Lewa, there was no telling what the two would do.

O0o0o0o0

"Alright," Tahu said sliding of the train car. "I'm hungry. Anyone else?"

The younger kids looked at him, Stringer and Bulk went to find Stormer. "Yeah," said Furno. "Were starving."

Tahu stretched his arms out. "Then lets go."

"Go were?" Surge asked.

"To our house of course." Replied Lewa. "We have food for you there."

Surge perked up. "Food!"

"Yeah," Tahu said nodding "We-"

"TAHU? LEWA? There they are!"

"Uh oh…" Lewa mumbled spinning around. "Where in trouble now."

Kopaka and Onua came over. They looked hot and sweaty along with Gali and Pohatu. Onua frowned but was happy to find his brothers where ok. Pohatu shot Tahu and Lewa a death glare for bringing him all the way out in the woods when he _could_ be playing. Kopaka looked, well….pissed.

Gali on the other hand, ran over and, to every ones shock, jumped up and grabbed Furno by the neck hugging him.

"Tahu I was so worried!"

Furno blinked his face going as red as his hair. "I…um…um…" He mumbled not knowing what to say.

Tahu did though. He shoved Furno to the side saying, "Gali I'm right here!"

Breez and Surge laughed.

Gali blinked looking from Tahu to Furno. Then Furno to Tahu.

"You'r….but…who's that?"

"That's Furno," Lewa said walking over. "And Surge and Breez. They are our friends."

"Hey." Said Breez.

"Hi." Whispered Surge.

"What's up?" Asked Furno.

Gali blinked again looking at Furno, then back to Tahu. She lifted her hand smacking him across the face.

"ACK!" Tahu gasped holding his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"TAHU NUVA!" Gali bellowed. "YOU HOTHEAD! DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Gee…thanks for the concern Gali." Mumbled Lewa folding his arms.

"They do look a lot alike." Said Pohatu, moving closer to look at both Furno and Tahu. But before either of them could respond, Kopaka cleared his thought.

Tahu spun around slowly. "Uhhh…hey Kopaka. I'm not in trouble am I?"

Folding his arms, the oldest Nuva child hissed,

"You have no idea."


End file.
